


Sexy Interrogation

by 3egg



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3egg/pseuds/3egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charon won't give information from his past so when Cat decides to get high she ends up giving Charon a blowjob-interrogation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> I really changed this story up! This story originally had Eleanore my other OC as the LW but it didn't fit her personality so I gave this one to Cat. Here is the original with Eleanor in it from FKM, just in case for some reason you want to read it: http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5459.html?thread=11332179#t11332179

It had already been three months since Cat had bought Charon, and four since she met him, and with the big ghoul around it was the most safe she has ever felt since she left the vault. With Charon at her side she could sleep better, relax more, and even start taking off her power armor when she slept! Charon was definitely a dream come true for Cat's paranoid mind.

Out in the wasteland got pretty boring for Cat now that she wasn't scared every second she was outside. The endless silence that surrounded her was almost deafening to her ears, in the vault chatter was a normal part of your life, the ventilation would sometimes pick up on other people's conversation and everyone was just an arm's length away. 

The silence got worst and worst especially since her trustworthy ghoul companion didn't seem to have any interest in talking to her at all. It didn't help Cat was getting even more frustratingly attracted to him by the second and to have him just grunt and growl at her made her furious… and a little turned on.

Why wasn't he talking to her? She was kinda pretty? Sure he probably thought she was a lesbian, and she wasn't the cleanest person in the wasteland but hey, nobody is! Cat thought to herself for a moment, she was a very sexual woman and she did only have sex with girls since he has been in her company, but god damn she was Pansexual!! Cat was so consumed with her conversation with herself that she hadn't noticed it was dusk.

“Hey Charon? we need to find somewhere safe to sleep tonight, we've been walking for almost two days and that's not very healthy.” Cat said looking back at the ghoul.

Charon grunted and pointed in the direction of one of the old abandoned raider silos.

“Ah! perfect Charon well sleep there tonight.” They trotted over to the silo and made their way inside.

Cat rolled out her sleeping bag and watched Charon unroll his ‘good he's sleeping tonight’ she thought to herself. He was pushing 48 hours and a good night's rest would be perfect for him. 

“I’ll take the first shift Charon you need the sleep.” Charon grunted again and mumbled a goodnight under his breath.

Cat waited a while till she felt that dead silence wash over the silo and was replaced by Charon's soft snoring. Cat smiled and started rustling through her bag. ‘Great now it's time to get high as fuck’ Cat pulled out a handful of jet and psycho and got to work. The funny thing about mixing Jet and Psyco together is that everything gets slow and relaxing from the Jet, but once the Psyco hits, everything goes black and you wake up in a room you've trashed to hell, but the mixture of these two drugs means absolutely no crash.

Something about the combination of the three makes Cat feel like she's riding on fluffy clouds but yet still so drunk she can't remember her own name.

‘I wish Charon would talk to me’ Cat thought in her drunken state she looked over at Charon peacefully sleeping with? ‘oh god Charon has a boner.’ 

There was Charon laying on his back asleep with his erection clearly showing through his pants and his sleeping bag ‘So hot I wish I could fuck him… wait?… I could fuck Charon into talking to me!’

Cat crept up to Charon’s side and started to startle his hips careful not to touch him yet, then slowly crept up to his ear and whispered while stroking his thick erection between them, “Charon? Tell me about yourself, tell me about your past. hum?”

Charon moaned and pressed up against her hand wanting more friction. 

“I want to know more about you Charon please tell me more.” Cat unzipped the sleeping bag and cupped his erection through his pants rubbing and groping at the fabric that hid his length. The leather straps that were on his legs bit into her thighs making her wet, it almost made her stop rubbing Charon and concentrate on herself, she shook her head and just enjoyed the thought.

Charon opened his eyes and looked up questionably at the young girl. “What are you doing?” he asked sternly, but didn't push her off.

“All I want to do is know more about you, and I intend to get it any way I can.” Cat started to move down his chest feeling the muscular tones of his body under the leather fabric of his shirt. Occasionally giving his erection a gentle squeeze earning encouraging noises from the ghoul.

“I’m going to suck you off. I will only let you cum if you talk about yourself the entire time. got it” Charon nodded and cleared his throat.

Cat began unzipping his pants to reveal his massive erection, she trained her fingers softly from the bottom of the shaft to the head of his cock. Cat looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to talk.

“I was born before the war.” Charon stated while Cat placed her hand around the base of his member and began to kiss up his shaft with wet sloppy kisses trailing the bottom to the top. Cat swirled her salivating mouth around his head swirled her tongue around his aching head.

“Oh. I..I hu was born in Boston, oh god.” Charon was restlessly moaning almost like he was a virgin, or he hadn't had sex in 200 years, Cat popped the head out of her mouth and spit on his erection his rigid cock was coated in a glistening sheen of her warm saliva that dripped down to her hand. She began pumping her hand slowly while she started to suck on the top of his head bringing his length farther into her mouth with each thrust.

Charon couldn't take it and thrusted up into her mouth Cat gasped and pushed down both his hips to the floor. Pushing him down with what strength she had getting frustrated to have to deal with his inexperience and strength towards the small girl.

“I said you will cum when I tell you to!” she frustratingly growled at him which in turn earned a groan from him.

“I was fifteen when they started to turn me into a killing machine.” Charon waited for Cat to start again but this time she was going to take it slower.

Cat reached her hands underneath her shirt to rub her nipples, unable to resist the temptation of touching herself in a moment like this. She looked up at him, eyes closed and completely vulnerable to the world that made her smile. Cat then started to nibble, lick, and kiss at his inner thighs and let out a moan making Charon wine in the process. 

“I want to make you beg me to suck you off Charon or I’ll leave right now!” She was obviously bluffing but it was always fun to bring a strong tough man to his knees and make him beg.

“Suck me off.” Charon frustratingly gasped.

“I said beg”

“Please Please suck me till I cum!” Charon grunted out.

“With pleasure.” In one swift movement Cat pushed down with all her force on Charon’s thighs and began to suck on the side of his erection moving up to the head of his cock. Once she got to the top he began to take Charon in her as far as she could go while flicking her tongue across his sensitive underside.

Charon was biting back sounds of pure ecstasy and tried to thrust into her warm wet mouth he couldn't take it anymore, one more thrust from his hips broke free her hold on him. Charon started pounding into her mouth holding her in place and facefuckking her. Cat shivered at the thought of being used like this which only turned her on more as she let out a moan and shoved her hand down her pants and started to rub her clit. Cat noticed his hips getting more and more erratic while holding back her gagging, Charon thrusted into her mouth one last time with a loud moan releasing his fluids into her mouth without warning.

Cat began to swallow his cum and sucked until every last drop was out, It was more bitter than she remembered but she swallowed every bit she could, letting some dribble down her face.

She moved so she was holding onto his limp but strong body and sighed, “Will you talk to me now?”

Charon chuckled and looked over at the almost sleeping girl, “Not if I get this every time I’m silent.”

They both drifted into a very deep sleep.


End file.
